Didn't see that one coming
by Imi.Imz
Summary: Sequel to 'It Only Takes A Touch'. Continuation from my oneshot. This is again just a oneshot. You all wanted to know what happened when Sonea and Akkarin met for dinner. Here it is


**A Sugerpwincess~.X Production**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the prequel of this. You all wanted to know what happened next. I took a good think and decided I would tell you. =] I want lots of reviews though for it. If you are reading this and haven't read the prequel I suggest you do. The prequel is called 'It Only Takes A Touch' =] Enjoy**

Sonea had counted the minutes to the final half hour before lunch. The scene kept playing over and over in her head.

_**Meet me at my residence. Lunch today.**_

**Sonea gulped. He didn't sound angry. He sounded still slightly shocked.**

_**Yes High Lord**_

Sonea was pacing in the girls baths. After the incident, she had fled to the first safe place she knew of. _What do I do? _She pondered. _What am I going to say?! _These questions had been running circles in Sonea's mind all morning. Sighing she turned to leave the baths. When she emerged from the baths, Sonea suddenly felt concious of everyone around her. _Don't be stupid! The only person that saw you was Rothen! _Sonea stopped in the middle of the corridor. _That's another thing I have to worry about, _Sonea had still not figured out an explanation for her guardian. Sonea began walking again as to not attract attention, she was laughing to herself. _I've just spent the whole morning pacing the girls baths. I missed Lord Elben's lesson and what have I achieved? Nothing! _Sonea continued to shake her head until she stepped out into the cold breeze which had remained from the morning.

Sonea moved her feet, reluctantly towards the plain grey house. _It's not that I don't want to see him... I'm just afraid of what he might say and do. _Sonea was hoping that he would give her a warning, to keep her thoughts to herself and let it go, but Sonea couldn't help but think he might do something worse. _What if the other novices find out?! _Sonea shuddered at the thought of Regin possessing this information. _What reason would the High Lord have of telling a bunch of novices? None. _Sonea knew this to be true, but it didn't shake off the uneasy feeling of the possibility.

Sonea drew in a deep breath and descended the steps which led to the residence. Raising her hand to the handle, it swung open on the lightest touch. Sonea stared at it for a while, then continued to walk into the residence. Her eyes roved around the intricate but narrow guest room. Her eyes snapped to a dark figure sat in the corner. He stood up and smiled. Sonea put together a hasty bow.

"Ah, there you are Sonea. Please, Takan is waiting upstairs, the dinner is prepared" he smiled again.

Sonea nodded her head, and proceeded towards the staircase. _Well... at least he's smiling_, she thought to herself.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she found Takan waiting outside a doorway.

"This way my lady, I will show you to your seat" he said.

Sonea followed him into the room. The room would have been big, if it wasn't for the king size table, set out for two, dominating the middle of the room. Takan pulled out a chair and gestured to Sonea to sit. As she did so, Sonea noticed numerous numbers of dishes covered and a delicious smell seemed to radiate the room. _At least its better than your average lunch hall meal _she mused. Sonea heard a scrape of another chair nearby and looked up to see the High Lord taking his seat. He looked up at Sonea and gestured towards the plates, which Takan was now uncovering.

"Please... help yourself"

Sonea looked at the plates and found herself wondering where to start fist. _Best waiting for him to start selecting, then me. _Sonea was relying on Rothens etiquette rules for this very meal, she watched as he chose from the different dishes. As she watched she found her thoughts drifting off into fantasy's about the very man in front of her. _Stop it! _She scolded herself. _You've already been __caught once already today. _Sonea purposely looked around at the dished available and began pouring some of there contents onto her plate.

When she had finished loading her plate, she looked up to find Akkarin openly staring at her. He smiled, then poured some wine into his glass, he then passed it around to her. Sonea filled her glass and picked up her folk and looked down at her plate. _Where to start! _Sonea thought. As Sonea sank her folk into a nearby carrot, her mind was vaguely aware that Takan had indeed left the room. Sonea concentrated on the food and it reaching her mouth. The silence didn't last long however.

"How was your lesson Sonea?" he asked.

Sonea stopped mid carrot and fumbled around in her mind for a reply.

"Erm... it was interesting" she replied.

"Hmm. It can't have been that interesting. Since you didn't turn up." he said, his voice level.

Sonea gulped on the carrot. _Great now what do I say, _Sonea stared desperately at her plate, like it had the answer she needed. Instead of answering she took a sip of wine, and began to work her way around an unusual looking nut. She heard a sigh.

"Sonea we have to talk"

She gave up on the nut, put her folk down and looked at him.

"I'm... not sure what to say" she said. _Well... no point in lying now _she thought.

"Neither am I" he replied.

Sonea stared at him, shock clear in her face. He smiled to himself.

"I know. Me. The one who was always there with a plan. The one who was always looked up to. The one who seemed to know everything... speechless" he looked down at his plate.

Sonea shook her head, then smiled.

"Now you know how I feel. The only real conversations I ever have are with Rothen" she laughed.

Akkarin looked up and laughed with her.

"I like you Sonea. More than you could possibly know. I'm here if you ever want a _real _conversation"

Shock seemed to creep back to Sonea's face again. _What? No warnings? No threats?_

Akkarin laughed.

"What did you think I was going to say?" he chuckled.

Sonea laughed too.

"I don't know High Lord! I really don't know"

They regarded each other for a moment then he spoke.

"So... where were you all morning? Its not really a good idea to skip classes you know"

Sonea blushed a bright scarlet.

"Erm... There were some issues that needed dealing with" she replied.

Akkarin raised his eyebrows.

"Is everything fine now? I didn't know you had any issues?" his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Sonea let out an exasperated smile.

"Need I tell you High Lord? Because guessing from your face, I think you already know" she smiled.

Akkarin's expression changed to one of innocence.

"I never." he said

Sonea smiled. This was a side of him she had never seen before. She doubted anyone had seen it before. She found her heart was beating rapidly.

"So... What do we do now?" she asked.

Akkarin looked up at her, then down at his plate. He knew what she meant.

"What would you like to do Sonea? Return to how it was before. High Lord and novice. Or choose to embrace this new feeling and become Akkarin and Sonea?"

Sonea's eyes widened, her breathing came out in gasps. She managed to blurt a reply.

"I think the second suggestion sounds best" she replied, breathless.

He smiled then glanced at the clock.

"Lunch is nearly over Sonea. I wouldn't advise missing another lesson" he smiled.

Sonea reluctantly got to her feet and bowed to him then frowned.

"If we are Akkarin and Sonea. Then do I need to bow?" she asked.

Akkarin stood up and moved around the table to stand in front of her. He took up her hand and held it in his. Then leaning down slowly but confidently, he pressed his lips to hers. Sonea stood in shock, then removed her hand from his only to wrap them around neck. His hands finding there way to her waist. After a few minutes, Akkarin drew back and looked at her.

"In public yes. In private no." he smiled. And gave her another quick kiss before showing her to the stairs. He laughed.

"What I am interested to know is what your going to tell Rothen"

Sonea groaned.

"Great another thing to worry about"

Akkarin continued to laugh.

"I'm sure if you do as well as you did with me, then you'll be just fine"

Sonea grumbled a low curse, although the prospect of telling Rothen seemed daunting, it didn't make her mood grow lower. _I am sure Rothen will understand._

**A/N: Hope ya lyk! I didn't plan this story. It just came out, like they do lol. Please R&R!! It is important to me! =]**

**Imz**

**xx **


End file.
